just once
by rolly21
Summary: what happens when you walk in on something that you didnt expect... can you fight it... or does it just pull u in. mer/alex/derek/mark foursome attempt... mature rating -one shot


**MARKS POV **

Everyone has been there right. Im, sure its not just me, the one who has  
questioned my sexuality, or questioned relationships with friends. I've  
been there, been caught up in the affection, been caught up in how easy  
things can be, only to misread the signs to send a friend ship  
plummeting to the ground, and I was pretty sure that is what I had done  
again from the moment I stumbled sleepily into the bathroom without  
knocking.

I had done that before too, usually to get stuck watching the soap shift  
over his or her body, mystified by the intense pull that washes over me  
and having to fight tht urge to enter the shower along side either one  
of them and claim them as my own, but unlike those times I have stumbled  
on something more, I have stumbled on them both.

There they stand, or should I be more direct in saying their they are  
pressed, hard up against the glass frame of the shower. Meredith and  
derek, derek and meredith, not one but both, both my fantasies, both my  
urges, together in a way that I can fight.

I hear her moan in pleasure as I slide back what I can of the glass door  
and reveal what I had hoped to see.

Meredith had her legs wrapped around Dereks waist, her breasts slapping  
his face as he fights to capture one in his month, the skin slapping  
dance keeping them moving as he penetrates her hard and fast. "Oh der"  
she cries as she lifts her head up to meet mine, and our eyes clash.

I see the smal smile grace her face as it lures me in, encouraging me to  
step up. I ignore the fact that my woman is upstairs in bed still  
sleeping as I move to stand directly behind Derek, my cock rising and  
stretching more than it has ever done before.

I move to run my hands along his back, just the slightest touch letting  
him know that I was there. We had never done this before. We had joked  
once, about girls coming between guys, and that our relationship could  
withstand it all, no matter how it has been dented over the years.

My cock prods his back, and I feel him shift slightly.

"Joining?" Meredith asked with a puff of air as she climaxed, and I hear  
derek release with her.

I watch as they both shake in pleasure, their bodies slumping slightly  
sated.

"You finished before I could start." I murmur like a spoiled child and  
watch as Derek lowers Meredith to the ground, holding her steady for a  
moment, waiting for het to gain some body control.

"We've only just begun" Derek replies with a grin as he turns around to  
see the man who was his best friend.

"Good" I reply as a lean in to kiss Derek for the first time in years,  
both of us flashing back slightly to the time in high school when we had  
shared our first kiss, not knowing what it meant back then as we  
curiously embraced boyhood.

"Still as big as ever." Derek murmured as he moved to pull Meredith to  
him. "But you know I don't like to share my things anymore." He says  
almost possessively.

Meredith giggles slightly. "It could be fun." She chides. "Just once  
before the wedding." She almost begs and I know she is offering  
something that I want as well.

I watch as derek looks between the two of us before reaching to turn the  
shower off. "Not here." He says almost grumpily making me think he is  
going to follow it with a "not ever".

Both Meredith and I watch him and wait, not sure what he is going to say  
and I can't help but let my hand run down to my core and stroke myself.  
Pumping it fully to make sure it doesn't flat line.

"Where?" Meredith finally asks as she catches a gleam in dereks eyes.

"Bedroom." He murmurs as he pushes past me and climbs from the shower  
reaching for the towel and walking out of the room.

Meredith quickly follows as I stop pumping and move quickly too not  
wanting to miss out on the fun.

** ALEX'S POV **

I watch Meredith Mark and Derek make their way into Merediths bedroom  
hurriedly and it only takes a moment for me to realise what is  
happening, after all I was certain that they were all partially naked. I cant pin point what it was exactly that made me follow, but i knew that i probably shouldnt. After all, Izzie was in hospital battling the cancer and i really should be just hitting the shower before heading there to sit beside her again.

I hear Merediths giggle fill the air and it reminds me of the one night, after Dereks fight with her in the stair well, when she came to me. Her hair was down flowing soft waves which curled around her cheeks.

Her hair was wet, and i knew that she had just started dating the vet, so i had no idea what she was doing there. She had told me that Derek had accused her of being with me, so she figured she may as well.

That had been the only night we had been together, but the fun and the sex had always left me wanting so much more from her.

Mark grateful moan floated out as i eased the door open and i took in the sight in front of me.

Marks lean figure laid bent over Meredith who was laying flatly across the bed. His face was nestled in the soft flowing peak of Merediths thighs. I could smell her arousal and i watched as she moved her head slightly to take Dereks pulsating cock in her mouth.

I felt my own cock tighten and bulge against my boxer shorts as it sort the same attention that the others were getting.

"You didnt lock the door." Derek groaned at Mark as he looked over his shoulder to spot me.

My hand wandering down now to stroke myself.

"Enjoying the show?" I hear him ask as he looks slightly pissed.

"Can i join?" I find myself asking, catching myself and the others off guard.

"Depends how you want to join?" Mark asks, as he removes his head from Merediths peak and i can see her juices spread across her face

"I know a thing or two." I murmur as i move in to the room quickly, flicking my shorts off as i close the door and slip the latch across.

I bounce quickly to the bed, encouraging them all up onto the mattress to discuss the new position.

While they sit my hand moves to grace Merediths apex, and i slowly caress her, my body having missed being able to touch her like this.

I feel her shiver against my touch as I lean across and kiss her, I pull back to move onto Derek, having wondered on several occassions what it was that Meredith saw in him. I run my hand over his cock before kissing him, and i feel his own hand reach over and pump me a few times to.

I see Marks cock twitch out of the corner of my eyes and I know that have already tasted it once, my very own method for wanting to get into a rhinioplasty with him and do more than observe. My head bobs down to greet it like an old friend and i capture it in my mouth rolling the tip between my tongue before pulling back to then kiss him.

"I say we do what we want and see how this ends up." Meredith says shyly and i know that she is into this more that she lets on as i had caught her with Mark before.

I move to lay Meredith down on her side, Move to curl Up beside her, my Cock settling right infront of her face as i slide one of my legs over her side, drawing her in.

I know that Derek and Mark are both shocked by my forwardness as they both move to take up a position on either side of her.

I watch as Derek claims her pussy running his hand down through her slick folds making sure that she has stayed wet through all of this.

Mark laying down along her back, his cock nestling in close to his arse.

"On 3" I hear myself instruct and Mer counts sweetly as we each move to fill her up in a way that i am sure she has never imagined being possible before.

I hear her moan as the sensation vibrates over my cock and my eyes role back into my head with each movement as i begin to pump my cock into her throat, slamming against the back of it, thanking god every time that she had had her tonsils removed.

I at first try to ignore how tight the position is, knowing that we all had very little room to move, and to some extent we were probably hurting Meredith more than we could ever believe.

After i come i pull out, my cock going flaccid for only a second as i encourage the others to do the same.

We all look down at the writhing Meredith who has again be left short of climax but the tears in her eyes also reveal the pain that she was in.

"I'm so sorry baby." I hear Derek say as he moved up to nurse her and i know that we took it too far too fast.

I move away to let him tend to her tears and i nestle my head between her apex, dropping soft kisses to her aching pussy knowing that this was the only thing i could do to help her feel good.

I feel mark move around to stand behind me, and before i know anything more, he thrusts inside of me. One of his arms grip my hips to hold me steady while the other available hand slips around my waist and begins to pump me and i cant help but hum a soft tune against Merediths pussy.

...

** MEREDITHS POV **

The pain at first had been earth shattering but as we had clawed our way past that i knew our relationships moved to a different level.

I watched them each take their turns in pleasuring each other as well as their blissful attempts to pleasure me, but their was only ever one man that i let rock me completely and that was always going to be the man i was going to spend forever.

It had been weird how this had all started, but as i think of the way Derek had ended it, him claiming me as his own, and showing them exactly why, taking our love and our sexual experiences to new heights along with it.

Mark and Alex had followed suit claiming each other with an intensity i had never before witnessed from either one before.

It seemed to me that this wasnt the first time for them, and it saddened me to think that this may be their last time, as i could hear Lexie moving around upstairs, preparing to come find Mark.

We all lay sated on my bed, my arms around Derek as he loving runs his hands over my body, worshiping me and still claiming me as his even though i know that he loves Mark in a manner that may have once been considered gay.

Mark runs a hand over Dereks rump and i watch as both he and Alex move to stand and get dressed. They both needed to escape before Lexie caught them out.

Do i feel bad for Lexie, not in the slightest. Should she join if their were to be a next time, that would definitely be a hell yes. But i know deep down in my heart as i roll over to slip my aching leg over Dereks body and pull him closer that it wont be happening again and i dont really need it to.

I was happy for it to happen this just once, just me and my boys for a blissful moment in time to share the sexual tension and chemistry between us.

It was explosive, it was pleasurable and painful, but it was just once, for our wedding will happen soon, and as much as those boys excite me, their is only one man that i want in my life for the rest of my life and thats Der, with his average size cock, his superman ability and his tender touch.

There was a time where i wanted them all, just once, but now all i want is him.

**_ OK SO THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER TIME WRITING ANYTHING LIKE THIS AND ITS KIND OF FUNNY BECAUSE I AM SUFFERING A PRETTY BAD WRITERS BLOCK WITH MY FICS BUT THEN I SURPRISE MYSELF WITH COMING OUT WITH THIS... WANT CAN I SAY... I DONT THINK I CAN SAY ANYTHING AT ALL _**


End file.
